Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:KatherinePrydeUXM129p10f4.PNG|First Appearance File:X-Men Vol 1 129.jpg| File:Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) concept art Bryne.jpg|Concept Art by John Byrne Costume Overview File:Shadowcat 001.jpg|Early Appearances as Sprite File:sh8.jpg|circa as Sprite File:Shadowcat 002.jpg|circa "God Loves Man Kills" as Ariel File:Shadowcat 003.jpg|as Shadowcat File:sh2.jpg File:Shadowcat 009.jpg|Astonishing X-Men, as Shadowcat Uncanny X-Men Excalibur (Post Excalibur) Astonishing X-Men File:Shadollosus.jpg File:sh6.jpg File:sh16.jpg File:sh17.jpg Return from Space and after To Be Sorted File:kittylaser.jpg File:Shadowcat & Lockheed (by Craig Hamilton).jpg File:Shadowcat 000.jpg File:Shadowcat 005.jpg File:sh1.gif File:sh3.jpg File:sh4.jpg File:sh5.jpg File:sh7.jpg File:sh9.jpg File:sh10.jpg File:sh11.jpg File:sh12.jpg File:sh13.jpg File:sh15.jpg File:sh18.jpg File:sh19.jpg File:sh20.jpg File:sh21.jpg File:sh22.jpg File:sh23.jpg File:sh24.jpg File:sh25.jpg File:sh26.jpg File:sh27.jpg File:X-treme X-Men Women.jpg File:Shadowcat 010.jpg File:Excalibur 2 006.jpg File:Rogue Phoenix Storm & Shadowcat (by Ken Branch).jpg File:Rogue Storm Shadowcat Lockheed 0001.jpg File:Excalibur Sword 002.jpg|Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler and Meggan, surrounded by Technet File:Excalibur Sword 005.jpg|Kitty's new team: Excalibur File:Excalibur 2 005.jpg|Kitty emerges from the warwolf's body File:Excalibur Team.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur File:Excalibur 5 002.jpg|Kitty disrupts Arcade's Murderworld control panel File:Excalibur 6 005.jpg|Kitty is attacked by Brian Braddock File:Excalibur 7 004.jpg|Kitty is haunted by The Custodian aka Brian Braddock during the Inferno Event File:Excalibur 7 006.jpg|Kitty uses the Soulsword to free Brian Braddock File:Excalibur 8 002.jpg|Kitty meets the New Mutants File:Excalibur 8 005.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur File:Excalibur 9 004.jpg|Kitty is shocked when she meets her Earth-597 counterpart File:Excalibur 10 003.jpg|Kitty phases through the Widget gate in order to shut it down File:Excalibur 10 004.jpg|Kitty meets her Earth-597 counterpart in the London Courthouse Comic Covers File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 26.jpg File:X-Men Vol 1 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 139 Kitty Pryde joins the X-Men team. File:X-Men Vol 1 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 141 Days of Future Past File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 143.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 143 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 148.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 148 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 149.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 149, Kitty with new self-designed costume File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 150 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 151.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 151, Kitty's parents withdraw her from Xavier's and enroll her in the Massachusetts Academy File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 153, Kitty tells Illyana a fairy tale File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 157.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 157, Kitty dressed as Dark Phoenix File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 159 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 160 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 163.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 163 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 166 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 167.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 167 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 168.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 168, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk" File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 177.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 177 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 179.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 179 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 180.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 180 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 193 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 210 File:Excalibur Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|Excalibur Special Edition Vol. 1 #1 File:Excalibur Vol 1 1.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 1 File:Excalibur Vol 1 6.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 6 File:Excalibur Vol 1 8.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 8 File:Excalibur Vol 1 12.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 12 File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg File:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522 Textless Variant.jpg|Kitty "returns" Trading Cards File:Shadowcat card (4).jpg File:Shadowcat card (1).jpg File:Shadowcat card (2).jpg File:Shadowcat card (3).jpg | SeeAlso = }}